Second chances
by valfreya81
Summary: With a little help from the from some old friends, old enemies unite, new love is found, and a family is brought together. however when have things ever been that simple Hogwarts. two of Hogwarts' finest are put to the test. NO BETA, bit of everything. DISCONTINUED. May pick it up at later date
1. Chapter 1

Snape was lying on the floor of the shrieking shack. Starring into Lilly's eyes, he had given potter the missing piece of the puzzle. His job was done. He had finally made peace with his inevitable death. He had known it was coming for months now. Since he figured out that Potter was looking for ways to destroy the dark lords soul. He had finally paid his debt to Dumbledore he had protected the boy for Lilly. Now he waited for his death to take him completely, he would finally see Lilly again and tell her all things he should have said from the very beginning.

Snape found himself slowly opening his, he was surrounded by a white light and an odd warm feeling hugging his body. He felt extremely comfortable. Part of his mind noted he should be dead but in this place he felt very alive. He sat up taking in the white around him. A gentle haze shimmered around him, he found himself sitting by the lake at hogwarts on a beautiful summer day. Not a soul in sight, Snape got to his feet and began walking. _If this is heaven I got screwed, I need someone to talk to _he was enjoying the peaceful feeling he got from this place for this first time in his life. The gentle breeze blowing his black hair, his soul was enjoying the calm. His mind wandered back to the battle. He wondered if Potter had finally succeeded in killing his false lord. Snape settle himself down near the lake to watch the sunlight dance on the surface of the water. He wasn't sure how much or how little time passed. He was too caught in the tranquility of the place to care. A hand touch his shoulder and he jumped alittle

"Oi snape" the voice called, Snape shuddered he hadn't heard the voice for twenty years. _Yep I got screwed, wonder what the bastard wants_ he thought coldly lifting himself up from his place and turned to face the man who had called him, he took in the black messy hair, and the deep drown eyes hiding behind the black rimmed glasses, and the small taunting smile playing on his lips. He sighed heavily of all the people he wanted to see in heaven, he didn't want to see James Potter.

"What do you want Potter" he sneered, keeping his face impassive of all other emotions. He was preparing to punch the specky git if he pushed him too far, he had just died so he had every right to be pissed off, and another thing he had died protecting his son, he should be bloody grateful. But this was Potter after all.

" My wife wanted me to keep you company while she took care of something, and you know as well as me you can't deny that women anything" James replied indifferent to snapes coldness.

Snape did indeed know that you couldn't deny Lilly Evan's anything, once that witch wanted something done. you did it, no questions asked. Otherwise you feel her temper at the end of her wand. He almost smiled to himself at the memories he had of her temper.

"Well don't expect much conversation Potter, I have, I still and will always hate you" Snape said allowing a little of the hate he felt slip into the words. James laughed a warm laugh, and walked to the edge of the water.

"you know Sev, I never really hated you, even when you were trying to steal Lilly from me, in fact I envied you, you had something with Lilly I would never have" he paused for a minute, Snape was completely stunned by Potters confession, but didn't speak. He just moved to stand next to his school enemy.

" you and Lilly had something I could only dream of, you guys had memories of better times, she had your complete trust and love, and you had hers in return, and you didn't even have to work for it like I did, she gave it to you freely. When Albus told us that you warned him about Voldemort's attack she cried for hours and hours, regretting not forgiving for calling her Mudblood, she knew you never meant it, and you only said it out of pure frustration with me and the boys. On the day we got married she sent an owl to me, she said in it that she would always have love in her heart for you Sev. She asked me if knowing that if I still wanted to marry her, and I did. I knew it was part of what made Lilly who she was. And I knew deep down she would always love you. You were her best friend who was I to stand in the way of that. Anyway back to the point. When harry was born she wanted to name him Harry Severus Potter, but she knew if she did that you would be in danger from the dark lord, so we decided to use James. If you were to look at the ministry records you would see his name is actually Harry James Severus Potter. But we dropped the Severus part for safety." James took another little break here, he knew he was giving Severus a lot to think about, and how his relationship with Lilly had effect her whole life.

Meanwhile Severus was confused, conflicted and grateful for Lilly and still damning Potter to hell for making his regret slide away.

" Is that all? " Severus asked, his voice was a little shaky now his emotions were getting the better of him.

" No Sev it isn't, when we died protecting Harry and we made our way to the afterlife she watched over you. She watched you every day, she saw the things you did in her memory. She was so proud of you when you agreed to spy for Dumbledore and to keep her son safe. She has been watching over you all these years. She had been guiding things in your favor. She is still, trying to give you a second chance at happiness. I know I was a arrogant git at school Sev, but I have seen everything you have done for my son and wife, and I can't hate you anymore, if anything I admire you, for the choices you made, and the danger you put yourself in for them. "he said his voice had smoothed into one of friendship and acceptance. James Potter extended his hand to Severus Snape.

"forgive me, please" he said, Snape looked at the hand, and decided that he could finally put it rest his hate of the man standing in front of him. He grasped the hand and nodded.

The silence, that surround them was not uncomfortable, and finally Snape could let go of his past feud with James Potter and his little friends. because of Lilly. Just as he though her name, he heard another voice he hadn't heard in twenty years call out

"SEV" she called, the joy in her tone sent his heart pounding, James looked at him and nodded in understanding. James knew all along that Severus loved his Lilly, and he had just made peace with that. He couldn't blame Severus from being overjoyed at seeing the only woman in his live that really loved him. James had expected to feel jealous but instead found himself feeling quiet happy, that his wife had her friend again. Severus nodded to James and stepped forward to the lovely vision of a woman who had captured his heart long ago.

He scooped her up in his arm and whispered " hey morning flower" the tears slowly falling from the deep black eyes, that showed every emotion he had hidden for twenty years.

She pulled back from the hug to really look at the man she had lost all these years ago, her first and only best friend. Her green eyes taking in every inch of his time worn face. Her heart gave a little leap to finally see him after that had passed. She brought up her smooth, elegant ivory hand to his cheek and rested it there for a minute, Snape closed his eyes enjoying the pure delight of her touch, she gently ran her thumb over his skin to scoop up the tears that had left his eyes against his will.

"Oh Sev" she breathed "what on earth am I going to do with you?" she asked giggling lightly Snape couldn't and didn't want to speak he just wanted to listen to her angels voice. He opened his eyes to finally take her beauty. A chuckle behind them reminded them both that James was still there. Snape reluctantly stepped away from Lilly. And turned to look at James he stepped up to the two of them and placed a friendly hand of Severus shoulder.

"So love did you get it sorted?" he asked with a smirk on his face. She laughed at him

"James Potter, do you doubt me that much?" she asked a playful warning in her tone. Severus was completely confused by the exchange and stepped away to allow James his place with his wife, after all she was his, and all Severus was, was her friend he had no rightful claim on her.

James knew better than to push his adorable wife any further and shook his head still smiling. Snape felt like he was intruding in a very private moment and turned to walk way. When two hands stopped him.

"Not so fast mate, the missus wants to talk to you, and no doubt you will have a few questions." James said at that moment three chairs sprung up out of the ground in a haze. They settle in to the seats, silence fell for a few second.

"So this is the afterlife then? Not what I was expecting but I will take what I can get" Severus started off

"Sev this isn't the afterlife as such, it's a waiting room, see the thing is right now you are between life and death. Nagini's venom is still working in your system, but you aren't dead yet and if my dear husband here gets a move on you won't be dying at all" she explained giving James a meaningful looked.

"right you are love, I best be off. Be back soon Sev" he placed his hand on his shoulder then turning to Lilly placed a kiss on her cheek.

"so Sev" Lilly started after James had left them. She gave him a warm smile that melted his stone cold heart. She looked at him seeing the questions forming in his coal black eyes.

"Its so good to see you, you haven't really changed you know, just got older" she running her hand over his hair. Severus felt like he would melt away under her touch. It was invoking emotions he had long buried away. Years of being alone, and years in the dark lords presence had taught him that emotions only hurt in you in the end. And now here he was with his morning flower, his Lilly and she was breaking down every defense he ever had. The tears started falling again. He fell out of his chair to kneel in front of her and wrapped his arms around her she stroked his hair for a long time soothing him.

" Lilly I'm so sorry, I was horrid and mean to you, I should never had broke your heart like that. I was cold and cruel. All I ever wanted to do was to love you. "he sobbed out Lilly felt a few tears fall from her emerald eyes.

"Sev, its fine, I forgive, I forgave you along time ago, and you did the best thing in the world you protected Harry when I couldn't. All I ever wanted was for him to grow up happy and strong. And now he is a man. You have watched over him while he was at school; Worked for his safety without any regard for your own. You saved him. Severus you are a good man, but you have cut yourself off from life. And now it's time to start living it" Lilly explained to him. The pure strength of the emotions in her words gave his heart and soul peace. He knew he would have to accept his fate now, no matter the cost.

**Ok so this is the first chapter of my new story, would love to know what you guys think and if you want me to keep going with it. i have another three chapters done. my other stories are on hold at the moment. Thanks Valfreya  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile on the battle field, a young, strong, powerful, witch was fighting for her life, her friends, her family, and for the greater good. Her heart was pure and strong. Her love for others was a powerful shield against the darkness around her. As she battled for her life against a death eater she was so completely unaware that at her side. Was a black haired, brown eyed man giving her the extra strength she needed to help Harry.

Voldermort had called a one hour ceasefire to allow the combatants to collect their dead and to give Harry time to make his was to his death. Now James Potter stood next to this beautiful strong witch and gave her a nudge in the right direction, without knowing or caring she ran to the Potions room and began looking through the store cupboard. She had no idea what she was looking for. But she knew it was important, she had to help Severus Snape.

She let out a sigh of exasperation "Oh for the love of Merlin, someone help me, what am I looking for." she said this to herself never expecting an answer she was after all alone but in the back of her a mind she heard a male voice tell her exactly what she need to know "_at the back the two phials with the purple and green potion" _the voice whispered. Now Hermione Granger was a smart, logical witch and she was never one for believing in something she had no proof of. But all her instincts told her to follow these instructions given to her by this voice.

She finally found the potions and ran as fast as she possibly could, she didn't need to be told how close the potions master was to death. As she ran it seemed like the world was slowing down. She made her way back to the shrieking shack and crawled through the tunnel to where Severus Snape lay dying. As she pulled herself next to his body she began panicking in all her years at Hogwarts the one thing she remembered about potions is they tend to be tricky and if not used properly they could cause more damage. She sat for a second longer looking at the body next to her. Hermione had never really stopped to take the appearance of Severus Snape before now. His long black hair had fallen over his face, his sharp feature were now relaxed. His tall slender body relaxed she could make out where the snake had bitten him she cast a quick healing charm on his neck to close up the fang marks. Thankfully she still had her beaded bag with her, she had a few remedies in there.

She sighed again "Now what?" she breathed wondering if the voice would help her again.

"_Green first, then Purple_" James informed her. She whispered a small thank you and proceeded to heal the man that had been cold and uncaring to her since her first day at school, she knew if Ron or Harry had been here now they would be thinking that he was a nasty piece of work and they wouldn't be too bothered if he died. However she always had a soft spot for the professor. She knew he had a hard time. No one trusted him at all. But she had always defended him. But after Dumbledore she was uncertain but she wasn't going to judge the man without knowing all the facts.

She watched a little colour one back to his cheeks and relief washed through her. The voice whispered again "_they are coming HIDE NOW!_" she grabbed her potions professor and dragged him into the tunnel. In the tight space she found herself pressed against the master of potions, she felt the toned muscles against her body. She tried in earnest to push away the rather UN-Hermione thoughts that came into her head. She got him all the way to the entrance of the tunnel then stopped.

She sat gathering herself for a minute or two. The sounds of battle had died now and the silence was deafening. She glanced at Severus, hoping she had done enough to save him. She again found herself following the directions of the voice again.

"_Leave him, go to Molly she needs you_" the voice ordered. With guilt swelling in her she left Snape and ran to the partially destroyed castle and found the weasley's.

"Hermione dear are you alright?" Molly asked through the tears for her fallen son and friends. Hermione looked at the bodies at her feet and collapsed into tears. The grief was too much, it overwhelmed her so completely she couldn't bare it any longer. She found arms had wrapped around her and a hand stroking her hair whispering soothing words that she couldn't hear. After what seemed like hours she finally managed to pull herself together long enough to start helping the others organize the dead. When she heard the voice call out

"Harry potter is dead" the voice called out the rest of the speech was lost on her she felt her heart stop beating. A fresh wave of tears began she moved with the crowd to the front doors. Not listening to what was happening. She watched Neville slice Nagini's head clean off. part of her wanted to jump for joy she knew now that voldermort could be killed, and he would never return again. Then she felt the savage hatred fill her she was going to kill the bastard that killed her best friend and everyone else. She was working up to performing avada kadavra when the only words that would bring her back from her dark though broke into the for front of her mind

"Where's Harry?" the voice yelled. For a split second she was stunned then, as if she needed to hear the words the voice in her head told her "_He's alive, prepare to fight"_ this voice was different this time. Full of something she just couldn't place. But never the less the voice hadn't let her down yet so she prepared, when she was dragged back into the great hall.

Now when she fought it was with new hope, with a new savage edge to the curses she hurled at the death eaters. She was vaguely aware of the battles taking place around her. After most of the death eaters were down. The sight of Harry appearing she knew that the battle was won, good had triumphed over evil. She knew it. She listened to the conversation between Voldermort and Harry.

Harry did the right thing and offered voldermort a chance to save his soul. At the mention of Snape she felt a twinge she had just left him not sure if he was going to make it. She listened as Harry explained that Snape loved his mother and did everything he could to bring voldermort down. She knew that her instincts had been right Snape he was a good man and worked for the greater good all along. Her thoughts went back to him lying in the tunnel leading to the shrieking shack. The voice told her "_he will live_" she smiled to herself. It seemed for once everything was going to be alright. The world would be safe, Harry would live, Snape would live there would be no more deaths.

Then she heard the shouts

"**Avada Kedavra!****"**

"**Expelliarmus!****"**

Finally it was over, the battle had been won, Harry had survived another killing curse. And voldermort was finally, completely and truly dead. She ran to Harry and hugged him tightly, the sound in the great hall was deafening. They were finally free.

As soon as she could Hermione ran to the shrieking shack. She found Snape lying were she left him. The sound of retreating death eaters assaulted her ears. She began to pull Snape from the tunnel. When the tunnel groaned and collapsed in on her.

A larger rock fell she could see that is was going to hit Snape in the head she reacted instinctively and cover his head. The rock fell and hit her. Her vision blurred and the darkness took over.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione felt warm, she could feel light shine on her closed eye lids, and she felt a strange peace around her. She felt as if she could rest of forever here. As much as she didn't want to, as she pried her eyes open; and took in the sight around her. She was sitting in the great hall it felt different, but it looked exactly as it did when she first stepped into the room seven years ago. She wandered round the room. Enjoying the peace of the place. Finally Hermione felt like she could rest. The last year or so had been so hard on her. She was emotionally and physically tired, she had nothing left to give right now, she need time replenish her stores.

While Hermione was sitting on the step up to the platform where the heads table was she felt a wave of heat pass thorough the room and saw a shimmer in front of the huge oak doors Hermione had to strain her eyes to see the shadow that moved towards her.

The shadow moved towards her, she sobbed a little "OH Harry, what did you do?" she whimpered more to herself. The shadow moved closer, it wasn't Harry but someone who looked very much like him. She reacted quickly taking a defensive stance, she wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she would not give in without a fight. The harry look alike stopped before her. "Whoa hold up there, Hermione" the man said. Hermione had a few second of disbelief. Her ever present thought processes worked out in a few short second who this man was.

"Mr. Potter" she sighed, and she felt herself relax, Harry's father would never hurt her she just knew it.

"How about we try James, for the time being?" he said, running his hand over his messy black hair in the same motion she had seen Harry do so many times. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Good now that's out the way, I wanted to say thank you, for all you have done for Harry, Lilly and I may be dead Hermione, but have watched over you all three of you since you meet each other. We have been so proud of you all. You have done so much,in the last seven years." he said beaming proudly. Hermione felt extremely grateful to James. It felt good to know someone had paid attention to her efforts in keeping her boys safe.

"Thank you James" she said bowing her head to hide her blush.

James watched her lower her head, she was a beautiful young woman, he was so proud of her, she was so bright, he was completely entranced by her, how could he have not been part of her life. If anything he had no regrets of all that time in his life, he wished he could have done things a little differently but he was glad considering he had got to watch her. He knew that he loved her dearly

"Hermione, I need to talk to you about a few things, some of this may be hard for you to believe. But it has something to do with your parent's, you real parent's. "He stopped talking. Giving her a few minutes for her brain to catch up With the situation.

Another figure appeared right next to Hermione but she didn't notice. She was too busy thinking about her parent's. Something wasn't adding up. She knew she didn't quite fit in with her parent's. Alex and Helena Granger, were so conservative, they had their routine and they weren't brave, her family life was pleasant but not what she would have liked, she always knew deep down that something wasn't right. Now it made sense in some strange way. If they weren't her real parent's.

The woman who appeared pushed her red hair behind her ear and placed her hand Hermione's shoulder. Hermione turned her head, to meet the green eyes of the woman sitting next to her.

"Hermione,my dear girl. You have grown into such a beautiful woman, im so proud of you" she said a tear threatening to slide from her green eyes. Hermione's world was taking a new shape around her. She cried openly. James and Lilly Potter took the girl in their arms and hugged her tightly while she cried.

Meanwhile, back in the real world. Harry noted Hermione's absence. He panicked and with the rest of the weasley's they went out in search of her. Finally Harry found her covering Snape they were both unconscious. Harry took them both to the hospital wing. Once there the summoned Madame pomfrey. As soon as she saw the patients she moved to their side, but encountered an invisible force. She couldn't get close to them.

"Most unusual, I must get Minerva" she said baffled. She darted off towards her office. Harry stood looking at the place where Poppy was stopped. Harry didn't want to get to close. He had no idea what was going on, ironically the one person he would ask would be Hermione, but she was lying on the bed protected by an invisible shield, Un-reachable hoping that McGonagall would be able to shed some light on what was happening.

The doors opened, and disheveled McGonagall came rushing through the door, the weasley's sat near Hermione's and Snapes bed. Which had be enlarged, so both could lie together since the shield went up as soon as they got more than two feet apart. Everyone was pushed back and they moved closer again.

"Mr Potter, are you alright?" McGonagall asked placing a hand on his shoulder, Harry nodded. She moved forward and lifted her wand. She made a number of complex wand movements. Harry watched her growing more and more worried by the second. After what seemed for ever she stepped away and turned to Harry.

"I have never seen anything like this before I will need to research this" she said looking extremely annoyed and perplexed. The weasley's all vowed to stay with Hermione to take it in shifts until she was awake and fully recovered. Everyone was getting ready to leave when two unexpected people came into hospital wing everyone turned to see the new arrivals. The tall blonde woman followed by the blonde male. Held the heads high as they walked toward the red-haired family. And the stunned professors. Harry stepped forward

"Mrs. Malfoy, have you come to see Severus? I'm afraid we don't know anything they are being protected by a shield. We don't understand" Harry explained trying to stay calm.

"Mr. Potter, I also came to see how Miss Granger was doing, you may find this hard to believe, and I understand. I may also be able to help with the shield. May I? "she asked indicating to the two bodies on the beds. Everyone looked ready to complain but Harry nodded. Narcissa stepped forward. She took the wand Draco offered and she pointed it at the invisible shield that blocked everyone out. After a few complex movements and a few muttering. She stepped back and turned to Harry

"Mr. Potter, I believe Severus and Miss Granger are being protected by ancient magic, the shields name translate to protection of the dead, and if I am correct only a blood relative cane pass through." she explained, she saw the blank look on everyone face and explained further

"you see Mr Potter, in times gone by, ancient pureblood families used to protect their dead or dying loved ones until a trusted family member came by to collect them, most pure blood families were concerned that an enemy would take their loved ones and use them for their own ends. So the family would call upon dead ancestors to protect them until a living member of the family could come and take them to safety, I know a spell that would reveal who was protecting your friend and Severus. But I believe I already know who is here" she explained lowering her voice for that last few words. Harry though this over, why would she know who was here protecting them? He wondered if it was Severus that she was talking about.

"Mrs. Malfoy" Harry started slowly "Is it possible to talk to the guard of the dead. I mean if it is family members, would you be able to talk to them?" he finished, he was trying to buy time and he knew it. He wasn't ready to trust her fully and he was waiting to see if anyone else had a better idea. Harry spotted a movement from behind him as one of the weasley's came to stand by him.

"Harry, I know what she is talking about, there is a lot of research on the matter. I looked into it while I was in Egypt. Maybe you should give it a try?" Bill said not moving from his side, His hand resting on his wand. Harry looked to the woman who had helped him in the clearing, was he ready to trust her with his best friend's life? He looked again at the face, she looked so worried, and pained. He felt for her, knowing that she was close to Severus, so she wouldn't put him in harm's way. Finally he decided to allow her, he want Mione back so badly.

He nodded to her, and watched carefully as she again lifted the wand and performed the spell. He wasn't prepared to see the people, the ghost's of people he saw. The weasley's made mummer sounds as they looked at the group round Hermione and Severus. Harry took a step forward before he knew what he was doing. He had to get closer to that woman. he had to steal a glance at her face. Suddenly the guard turned to face the crowd. And then the ghostly woman spoke to him.

"Harry, My darling Harry, I am so proud of you. You must be confused to see me here standing with your friend. But you don't understand the reason why" she said to her son. A tear in her eyes. She turned to Narcissa Malfoy "you had better explain Cissy, it would be better coming from you" Lilly said gently. Narcissa'a face fell, and soon tears were pouring from her eyes, she had laid her hand on Draco shoulder, she looked at Lilly potter, nodded then gave James a sad little smile. Before breaking down completely.

Harry took in this exchange, Moony nodded in the direction of a chair quickly Harry took Mrs. Malfoy by the hand and pulled her to the seat, Draco moved with his mother and gave Harry a grateful look.

Narcissa stopped Harry from pulling his hand away from her.

"Harry, look at me please?" she asked still sobbing, Harry didn't understand the strange request, but did as she asked anyway. Narcissa ran her finger top over his cheek, and through his messy black hair. She smiled faintly. Before she turned to look at James.

"He is so like you Prong's, but he has your eyes Lilly. I never noticed before" she said in barely more than a whisper to say the crowd was shocked was an understatement. What happened next blew them all away. James Laughed softly

"Well Cissy, if you had paid attention to him, you would have seen it sooner. Not that I blame you of course you have been very busy. You must tell the story little hawk. " he said very sweetly. She looked at James and smiled with nothing but love on her face. Lilly was crying now.

"Very well prong's Maybe I should talk to just Harry, after all it affects him the most, well not counting Draco of course" she said to James.

"Cissy, he will tell the rest of them anyway, it has been a secret for far too long now. Draco and Harry have the right to know. So stop stalling and get on with it already" he said all the time giving her the knowing smile and look he used to give her all those years ago.

She nodded. Took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"20 years ago, just before I married Lucius. I did something unforgivable. Please hold your judgment until I have finished telling you my tale of a summer of complete madness and love. "she took another breath here and the guard of the dead turned to watch as the room settled in for a long tale.

"20 years ago, I met someone, who was kind and caring. He had grown up a bit from school. Voldermort was rising to power fast and he threatened everyone. He wanted to have complete control. I was due to marry Lucius in the September of the following year. However I was having doubts, I never loved Lucius not at first anyway, it was an arranged marriage, most unwanted on my part. However I decided that if I was going to be trapped in a loveless marriage for the rest of my life, I would taste love first. I made plans, there was one man who had always caught my eye. So in the last day of school I slipped him a love potion, he fell for me instantly and we spend so many wonderful months together. However his one true love came along and broke the potions effects. This woman took him away from me. I wasn't angry, I envied her she had the one thing I would never have true love. However the story doesn't end there. You see, I found out I was with child." Narcissa stopped here for a minute to wipe a few tears away and to steady her breathing.

"well of course , I knew I would have to hide the pregnancy from everyone. So I would always cast glamour charms on myself. I would oblivate Lucius, and replace his memory every time he wanted to be intimate. It worked. I was able to have the child. As I said Voldermort was rising in power. And he wanted the children of every death eater loyal to him to swear the allegiance to him when they came of age. So I did the only thing I could do, I took the child to her father the second I had her. She was a beautiful, healthy baby girl, she had honey hair and honey eyes, perfect little features. Anyway I arrived at the house of her father. He was so surprised to see me. But because of the kind of man he was, and with a stern look from his wife, they allowed me to enter and explain what happened. They weren't angry, they forgave me. I told them about Voldermort's plan for the children of death eaters. They were furious at this. They were members of the order and were against everything voldermort stood for. We agreed that they should take my baby girl who was only hours old. They promised me that everything would work out in the end. But they had a greater impact on me than they knew. I began spying on my husband friends and began reporting to Dumbledore. I was so worried for my new friends and my daughter, that I risked everything for them Severus found out about the Prophecy at the same time I did. We agreed that he should tell Dumbledore, he would know what to do. So that was how I began spying for Dumbledore. I worked with Severus and he would pass on any information I could gather while he wasn't present. Anyway my daughter was bout year old by now I had spent as much time as I could with her I watched her grow. But it was becoming too dangerous for children, my friends had a son of their own. "she stopped at looked to Lilly, who was crying softly she nodded encouragement to the woman smiling at her reminding her that it was safe to talk and that she was in a place of safety.

"Harry, Hermione is you half sister, and yours Draco. The man I loved was James. He and Lilly raised my daughter Until they died at which point she was taken to a muggle family, that knew your mother" here she looked at Harry "your mother was wonderful to me Harry, I tried my very best to save her and your father. But I couldn't. I miss them so much. But for the safety of everyone we all three of us decided to hide this from everyone until voldermort was gone. Truly gone." she had to stop for a few minutes she was crying so much that it was getting hard to understand her anymore.

"its alright Cissy, I will take over." James said softly. "well as you know things didn't go as we planned, Harry you were meant to go with your sister, but we couldn't get you out in time. Despite Cissy's warning, thankfully we knew about ancient magic that would protect you. So we made a plan. Your mother suspected that voldermort had split his soul. So we used it to our advantage. But our plan was incomplete when he came for us. And we died. But you were safe. Your sister was so well hidden that no one but us three knew about her. We moved her first, since she was older than you, we had planned on you both going to stay with the Grangers. We used every charm we could think of to hide her. And now its time to break them. "he finished. Narcissa looked around the room taking in every expression. All in various states of shock.

"James you know I can't remove them alone, it took all three of us to put them on her in the first place. I want Mia back just as much as you do but I can't do it alone." Narcissa protested. James looked at her with a look of disbelief

"Narcissa black Malfoy, don't come that with me. You are an extremely powerful witch, one of the most powerful I have ever known, expect our daughter of course. So don't you tell me you can't give her, her real life back. Beside your son and my son are right beside you. They are blood to her, as are you. So please don't try and hide anymore. Bring our child back to the life she deserves" James said sternly, anger rising as he thought about his daughter missing out on her life, her brothers. And her chance at love. Narcissa stood and looked at the young men next to her. The son of her husband, and the son of her lover. Could they really bring their sister back? It was worth a try.

"Harry, Draco. I need your help. I need you to stand with me while I perform the charm on Hermione. All you have to do is place your hand over mine and place a hand on Mia" she said leaving the choice to them. Inside her emotions were reeling, Mia would hate her, and rightly so. She had given her away. But she didn't know the extend she went to too try and protect her. Had James told her yet, She knew he could communicate with Mia. She also knew that she would have a lot of questions to answer later. To everyone surprise Draco moved first. He stood and looked at James.

"Sir, I will help her, but you should know she hates me, I have been horrid to her since I met her and Harry. I wouldn't expect her to be happy about this, and she will probably hex me into oblivion" he said, he then turned to Harry "so what do you think could we try and get along for our sisters sake?" he said extending his hand to Harry.

Harry looked dumbfounded by Draco's willingness to help and his offer of a truce. Harry raised his self to stand in front of Draco. "Im doing this for Hermione as for the rest we will take it slow" he said, Draco nodded and Harry took his hand. This brought Narcissa to tears again, she stood and placed her hand over the boys hands "let's get started" she said her voice was hoarse from talking and crying. But she still managed to look regal as ever.

The three passed through the guard that stood watch over Severus and Hermione. Lilly, James, Lupin, Sirius, and Dumbledore stood facing the bed again. Harry and Draco stood on either side of Narcissa she place her hands gently on her daughter's body, while the boys placed their over hers and then on their sisters body. For the next few minute everyone in the room could feel the magic build around them, it weighted heavy on all of them. Finally a silver light began building around the three, it enveloped Hermione and Severus. The light became so bright many of the onlookers covered their eyes. Then the light died.

Narcissa, Harry and Draco stumbled away from Hermione. All panting Harry was the first to look at the girl on the bed. She still had her eyes closed. But her breathing had changed into that of someone in a deep sleep. Her hair had also changed into a natural honey colour. But she still looked like Hermione.

Narcissa turned to a teary Madame pomfrey "she will sleep for a while, she will wake on her own, you should be able to get to her to treat her wounds and that of Severus as well"

And with that Narcissa moved away from the bed, and sat in a chair far from the others, while madam pomfrey fussed over her patients.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this is where the real story takes off, the last chapter was a bit of a suprise... I really hope you like it so far... just a note, there is a bit of everything coming up for the characters from this point on. ... and comment or questions can be sent in a PM and i will answer when i can. If you have an recommandations i would love to hear them. Now on with the show **

It was two days before Hermione and Severus woke up. Hermione was the first to open her eyes, her vision was blurry and she ached everywhere. The first face she could make out was the sleeping form of harry, his messy black hair was messier than usual, he looked pale his glasses sat lopsided on his face. Hermione experimented with moving her head; she slowly moved her head a little further to the right and saw another sleepy body. She thought she was still dreaming, it was an unusual dream to say the least but she knew and believed everything James potter had told. Then she revised that thought she believed everything her father had told her. It still seemed strange to her. She was the daughter of a summer love affair between two people she never would have though, her mother was Narcissa Malfoy. She groaned when she put the pieces together, that would explain the other person, sitting by her sick bed. Draco bloody Malfoy was there too. Did she have to be related to the Ferret. Harry was different, she already thought of him as her brother, now it wasn't just a wish, and it was fact. But did she really have to get Draco in the deal too.

She tried lifting her head a little. She looked around the room and found the bed next to her also had an occupant. The mass had it back to her so she couldn't see who it was. But right now she had a headache that rivaled going ten round with a giant and she felt like she had been trampled on by a centaur. She tried to lift her hand. It was difficult, but she managed. She moved her feet, again difficult but she could do it, next she wanted to check her voice.

"Harry" she mouthed, she cleared her throat and tried again

"Harry" it came out in the lightest of whispers

This time she swallowed hard, "Harry" she spoke so quietly, it wouldn't make a difference even if had been awake.

Finally she gave up and moved slightly, the bed squeaked and Draco shot up out his chair, causing him to trip and land in Harry's lap, the latter woke with a start and pushed the weight of his lap.

"Jeeze Draco, are you trying to kill me, or just annoy me to death?" Harry asked Hermione knew that tone, he was pissed off.

"Oh shut up Harry, before I kick your arse" Draco threatened

"Oh give it your best shot Draco, but believe me it will be the last thing you do" Harry all but shouted back

"You know for a fact I could beat you hands down, and keep your voice down are you trying to wake the dead, for Merlin's sake" Draco retorted.

Hermione watched the scene with a slight smile on her lips, it was such a strange sight to see these two tying to get on. She had no doubt in her mind that they knew she was their sister; she was touched that both of them had stayed by her bedside.

"You know something Draco, I don't care if you are my sisters brother or not, im gonna kill you. You bloody, no good stuck up pureblood git" Harry shouted and made a move towards Draco,

The latter sneered at him "what will my dear sister do to you when she finds out you attacked me. I know how bad her temper is, and believe me I would love to her see her punch your bloody specky face in" Draco said back.

Hermione found this moment very surreal, Draco bloody Malfoy, just threatened Harry Potter with her. She didn't know wither to laugh or cry. While she worked up her voice the boys continued to fight between themselves. Neither one realizing she was awake.

"Git" Harry yelled

"Prat" Draco hurled back

"Stupid bloody arse" harry yelled dodging a punch from Draco

"Bastard" Draco shouted back, as Harry landed a punch on his perfect pale nose.

"You will pay for that, you complete and utter prick" Draco screamed from behind his hand that was covering his nose in order to stop the blood from dripping ever where.

Hermione decided that things were getting out of hand, she worked herself up and just as she was about to use all her strength to tell them to shut the hell up. Draco threw himself at Harry, screaming about kicking the crap out of him. When a deep booming voice stopped them mid scuffle

"SILENCE" shouted Snape.

Both Harry and Draco turned into statues on the floor. The raised their eyes to meet the cold black orbs of their potions master. Hermione couldn't help herself she giggled.

"Poppy" Severus called. The medi-witch came rushing from her office. Fixing her cap in place and she almost ran the length of the hospital wing.

"Severus, your awake thank Merlin for that. How do you feel?" she asked waving her wand over his body muttering.

"Fine poppy, although I have a headache, and I ache everywhere I need to stretch my legs" he reported

Hermione found something different with the way he spoke; it wasn't his usual clipped cold tone. There was something in his tone she couldn't place. But she found she liked it.

"You will need to take it easy Severus, I would like to spend one more night here" she said, Hermione saw that she was preparing for a fight. However she looked like she would faint when he simply nodded his head in agreement. He left the room and promised he would return later.

Draco and harry had picked themselves up of the floor and turned to look at Hermione smiling to herself.

"You two bloody idiots, what the hell were you thinking? This is a place for people to rest and recuperate after being ill, and a place to receive treatment, and you two morons are fighting? Oh for the love of Merlin, when I get out of here you two better watch out" Hermione ranted out, venting her annoyance with her brothers. God that still sounded weird to her.

She noted that the boys were trying to hide their smile, and show the proper remorse

"Mione, your right im sorry, we were out of line and we apologize" Harry said, Draco Shoved him lightly

"Harry, I can apologies for myself jeeze" he sneered, Hermione noted it wasn't his usual sneer it was lighthearted

"Mia, I request your forgiveness for my behavior, it was inappropriate, although not entirely my fault, however I admit I was also in the wrong for responding, please forgive me" he said bowing to her, then flicking his eyes to Harry to gloat that his apology was better.

Hermione laughed, Draco Malfoy ever the gentleman

"You are both forgiven, this time" she said trying to sound a little pissed off. The boys smiled. Then without warning they both climbed onto her bed one at each side.

"So sis, how you feeling?" Harry asked casually.

She looked at him "fine, I guess you two know about the family thing then, since you are being so nice to each other" she said sarcastically the boys looked at each other and both nodded

"Mia, mother told us what happened and about our new status as your brothers. I know you probably hate me, and I will never be able repent for all the things I have done to you, but I will try so hard to be a good brother to you from now on" Draco said in the most sincere voice Mia had ever heard him use. She nodded to him; he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Boys get off that bed now, I need to make sure your sister is alright" Madame Pomfrey ordered. Both boys jumped down at once.

"I will go and let mother know you are awake." Draco said and turned sharply and head for the door. As soon as he disappeared harry took her hand

"Mione, are you really OK with all this?" he asked sweetly

"Oh harry of course im not, but I decided I was just going to go with it, something dad said made me realize that every cloud has a silver lining" she said, still it was strange know that harry was her real family. She had always dreamed of having a brother, and now she had two

"well I better go and let Molly know your awake, I promised as soon as you opened your eyes I would let her know" Harry said he gave her a kiss on the forehead "bye sis" he called as he left in search of Molly.

"How are you feeling dear?" Poppy asked, Hermione thought about it

"A little sore actually, and a bit of a head ache" Mia replied

"To be expected dear, what do you remember?" Poppy asked.

"If it's alright, I would rather wait until everyone else is here, I don't want to have to repeat myself" Mia said calmly. Poppy nodded and smiled

Ten minutes later the hospital wing door opened and a sea of red hair fell through the door followed by Narcissa and Draco and on their heels came Professor McGonagall, and Kingsley.

Molly rushed to her bedside and threw her arms around her in a bone crushing hug

"Hermione dear, it's so good to see you awake, are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?" molly asked in a rush, she had a tear in her eye.

"I'm fine Molly and I don't need anything right now thank you, how is everyone?" she asked taking the focus of herself

"Everyone is fine dear, we can catch up later. "Molly said still clinging to the girl tightly. Narcissa stepped forward

"Mia dear, tell us what you remember, please?" she asked softly in her motherly tone that Hermione would never get used to. But the again there was a lot Hermione would never get used to. She had two half brothers, and a mother that was for the longest time her enemy.

"OH MY GOD, LUCIUS IS MY STEP-FATHER" Hermione screamed, she just thought of this, the room reacted her brothers pushed through to get to her side, Ron and George jumped next to the others as if protecting her from the thoughts, no one was sure how to react to her.

Draco leaned down and took his sisters hand, and gave her a little comfort. And whispered in her ear

"You also had Lilly as a step-mother" she smiled lightly, and then broke down in floods of tears. Narcissa looked to Molly Weasley she nodded and went to hug Hermione tightly

"Hermione dear, you know that everyone in this room loves you dearly, and believe me when I say Lucius will not harm you in anyway, and you don't even need to talk to him. No one expects you to forgive him for anything. But perhaps, once you talk to your mother you will see things differently." she spoke softly to Hermione, knowing that the girl was overly emotional right now, with all the shocks to her system, she just needed to cry it out, So that's what she did she cried on molly's shoulder for awhile. Until she felt she could explain. What happened?

So she started to explain everything from getting Snape's body to the tunnel collapsing, and talking to her father in some waiting room for people moving onto the afterlife. And how her step mother and told her that only good thing lie ahead for her now, and how she was so proud of her and Harry for defeating voldermort.

"she told me to tell you Ron that she is very proud of you, and you are an amazing young man, and she considers you a son. She also wanted me to tell everyone that she loves you all and is grateful for everything you did for us" she finished her story. She had wiped the last tear away. She promised herself no more tears today. Not over this.

Madam Pomphery made her way to the bed and told everyone that Mia needed her rest and she would only allow her mother and brother to stay with her for the moment, and everyone could visit again tomorrow.

After many hugs and teary goodbyes, she was finally alone with her family. Draco and Harry stood behind Narcissa's chair.

"this is so much to get used to, I mean I lived my whole life thinking that the Grangers were my parents, and now it turns out im not... how will I ever get used to this?" she asked sadly Narcissa took her hand.

"I am so sorry my beautiful girl, this is my fault entirely. If I had just been brave enough to tell Lucius, you would have stayed with me. And I would have raised you myself" Narcissa said through tears. Draco and Harry had the same idea; they both placed their hands of Cissy shoulders. The small piece of comfort soon evaporated when the hospital doors swung open and Lucius Malfoy came strolling in.

"What are you doing holding that Mudbloods hand, Narcissa?" he bellowed. Harry drew his wand and pointed it in his face.

"I would step back Malfoy" he said in a dangerous low tone. The older Malfoy just sneered at the boy, and made to remove his wand, to hex the boy when Draco lifted his wand and pointed at his father's chest.

"I would listen to him father" Draco said in a cold tone, he saw no reason to show this man any love, he hated that he had fallen in with his twisted view of the world and nearly killed his sister in the process, his own father had every intention of killing his sister still.

"Don't be foolish boy, put your wand away this instant" Lucius ordered. But Draco didn't drop his wand, he gripped it tighter and stepped to stand facing his father, Harry mirrored his movements.

"I don't follow your orders anymore father, you have no control over me anymore, you will never lay a hand on my mother, my sister Harry or myself again. Is that clear?" Draco said with all the force and hatred he could muster. Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione, moved slowly and carefully to retrieve her wand, and before Lucius could do anything, she threw and non verbal body bind on him. She gingerly got of the bed and stepped up to her step father's side.

His eyes were roaming around his sockets. Hermione had no idea where she got her strength from but she moved to stand between her brothers, they all stood in front of Narcissa who didn't have a wand at this moment. She removed the hex from Lucius.

He stood facing the three of them. The rage on his face was so strong it was almost tangible; she could almost taste it on the air

"Get out" she said slowly and clearly.

Lucius laughed "not without my wife and son now get out of the way you silly girl" he commanded bitterly. But he didn't try to move forward.

"Well boys what do you want to do? I say we torture him, and then kick his arse till the aurora's get here" Mia said

"I Say we torture him and Kill him" said Draco.

"No we are better than him, let's just get some aurora's here and get him a nice comfy cell in Azkaban" Harry suggested.

The other two agreed. Harry sent a patronus to Kingsley saying they had caught a death eater in the hospital wing. Soon six auora's had took Lucius away for immediate trial. The boys and Mia fell onto the bed, and looked to Narcissa. They could see a few tears in her eyes. Hermione decided in that moment that she would accept her mother and brothers without a fight.

"Mother, are you alright?" she asked carefully. The term sounded odd falling from her lips, but she was gryfindor she had to be brave.

Narcissa looked at Mia, "Oh my dear, im alright, it's just that I have been married to that man for so long, and I did love him to start with, but I spent this entire war plotting behind his back, and working against him. But now it seems that I now have to face the consequences of my actions. In the beginning your step father, was wonderful, but when voldermort returned Lucius was hesitant to return to his side, but he soon forgot his life without voldermort and got lost in the power he had.


End file.
